A Night in Vermont
by karivalentina
Summary: Set at the end of episode 3.18. Olivia comes back! Rated M. OLITZ. Originally a one shot. Requests welcomed.
1. (not) Leaving on a Jet Plane

**A/N:**

**Hey, gladiators, this is the first fic I write in present tense :) so please forgive any mistakes.**

**This fic is dedicated to _umusarah_ for sharing her ideas with me , thank you for taking the time to answer my questions. I've really enjoyed chatting with you.  
**

**Readers: _umusarah_ tells me that Scandal is quite popular in France, greetings to all French readers!**

* * *

_Not Leaving on a Jet Plane_

Olivia stares at her phone as though it was a snake, the caller ID revealing the call is from the white house.

It could be Fitz...or Cyrus calling for all she knows.

After all, she did smash _his_ phone, didn't she?

For once she wishes she hadn't broken the darn thing or that at least he'd given her a replacement. Then, she would know for sure if it was _him_ calling.

Jake is sitting beside her, smiling.

The phone keeps ringing. Yet she can't answer. She can't, she's the scandal.

A full minute goes by, a full agonizing minute when all she can think about is Fitz. She needs to see him again...at least one more time.

_He doesn't really blame me for all the bad things; the bombing, the death of his son,_ she reminds herself.

But she never really got a chance to tell him how sorry she was without others like her father being present.

Olivia pushed the 'ignore button and the call goes to voice mail.

"Are you sure?" Jake asks.

"Yes."

No! No, she can't, she decides a moment later. She takes a deep breath and faces him. "I'm sorry, Jake...but we have to go back."

Jake is taken aback as though he's just been slapped.

* * *

By the time she got home, and hour or so later, the sun had set below the horizon. She gets on the elevator, her heart tent times heavier than the suitcase she's hauling. There's nothing she'd like better than taking a hot bath and climbing in bed. Tomorrow, she'll deal with her father and the rest of the world. _After all, tomorrow is another day*. _

What do you know, as soon as she steps off the elevator, there is Tom standing idle by her front door.

"I'm just doing my job ma'am," he quickly says in case she wants to protest. To his surprise, Olivia just gives him a thin unresisting smile.

"Where to this time?" she inquires, thinking that maybe a trip to Vermont was in the making.

With a brisk confident stride, Olivia Pope walks from the helicopter to the house in Vermont, the house he built for them. The early evening air was so chilly that she wraps her coat around her tighter.

The front door is wide open and she steps inside. At once, bits and pieces of what he'd said about the house play in her head. Orchard, 30 acres. Kitchen marble counter-tops. And the bedroom: _skylights made of stain glass designed by an amazing local artist._

The first thing he notices is that this time the furniture is not covered by sheets. So, he's had the place cleaned up and dusted off.

Her heart skips a beat, her eyes locking into his like an all powerful magnetic. He's standing a few feet away by the fireplace clad in the same suit he'd been wearing all day, except that he'd done away with the tie and the jacket.

He visibly breathes a sigh of relief. Unlike previous times, she doesn't seem to be mad that he'd had secret service pick her up and bring her to him.

She stands in the foyer for the longest time, uncertain. She honestly doesn't know what to say.

_Congratulations for winning the election?_ No, she can't say that. Such words would sound horribly flippant in light of the tragedy of losing Jerry.

_Sorry for the loss of your son?_ She can't even imagine the pain he must be going through. Yes, she can say that, yet..."Fitz, I'm so sorry," it's all she manages to say.

He smiles rather sadly, his posture still tense and aching. All day long He had heard many voice their condolences...yet her voice was the only one he'd been dying to hear.

She sets her purse on the nearest armchair, takes off her long Tory Burch trench coat and takes a few tentative steps towards him.

"I'm so glad to see you," he finally speaks and his voice although mournful has a trace of hope, holding his hand out for her to take.

She puts her arms around him and he folds her into his embrace kissing her hair. They remain like that for a long time quietly, breathing in each other's essence, their hearts synchronizing to the same rhythm.

"Fitz...I'm so sorry," she repeats against his chest. She wants him to feel her heartfelt sympathy, she wants him to feel she's with him in his pain one hundred percent.

"Thanks...thanks for coming, " he whispers into her hair, holding her tighter. It's all he can do to stifle the tears that threaten to come flooding every time he's reminded of his loss.

Desperate to put his grief aside if only for a short while, he steps back to look at her beautiful face. "Come," he takes her hand and guides her into the kitchen.

He moves to the wine cooler and pulls out a bottle, his movements slow and mechanic as he pours the wine into two crystal glasses. He drains his own glass in three gulps and refills it.

She stands still, her arms leaning over the spacious kitchen island with the marble counter top (yes, she loves the color; off white and pristine, a beautiful contrast to the dark mahogany kitchen cabinets). There is a stool nearby, yet she remains standing.

"Stay with me...spend the night here with me?" he asks, walking over with the drinks and handing her a glass. "I need you."

It occurs to her that at this point she could say 'no' if she wanted to. "Fitz...I..." she hesitates thinking that maybe sleeping with him once again would not be the best idea. NOT like last time. This time, if they were to spend the entire night together...it needed to be when they were both free to stand in the sun together. She's not sure she'd be able to handle him going back to Mellie once again.

Yet how can she say 'no' to this man? This man that makes her weak in the knees at the drop of a hat, this man that possesses her mind, body and soul.

Besides, he even said the magic words: _I need you._

_Oh, he looks just glorious, tousled hair, vulnerable...AND needing her._

And suddenly, out of nowhere it's there...that feeling... again.

_Oh, my,_ the longing, the lust, the electricity. It was so strong that if it were visible, it would be a bright blue aura that would cover every molecule in the air around and between them...engulfing them, bonding them like super-glue.

His lips part as he gazes at her. "Do you feel it?" he breathes.

"Yes," she takes a sip of her wine and then another.

"Oh, Liv," he takes the glass from her unresistant hand and swiftly sets it on the counter. He puts his arms around her, one hand at the nape of her neck, tipping her head back as his lips find hers.

At once, her fingers are in his hair and caressing his cheek.

"Hmm...you're seriously overdressed," he murmurs helping her out of her satin top. She cooperates by lifting her arms. "I'm taking you upstairs," he breathes as she unhooks her bra and lets it fall. "But first, I'm going to rip your clothes off. " he growls and gazes down at her with hooded eyes. "I do so hope you're not overly fond of these panties..." he says sliding his hand under the waistband of her pants and pulling them down.

His words are intoxicating, all the angst from the day forgotten. And her blood pounding through her veins, panting with need. _YES, YES, rip them!_

At once, she steps out of her pants and kicks off her heels to make the job easier.

Without breaking eye contact, his adept fingers swiftly tear through the lace of her underwear... and the sensation is divine...her body naturally leans into him, their noses touching. and is overcome to feel him so hard and wanting above the apex of her thighs.

He runs his lips down her throat. "Oh, Fitz, " She moans. He's so hard and wanting above the apex of her thighs. Just for tonight...just him and her in the universe. He needs this just as much as she does, if not more, she realizes. She wraps her arms around his neck just as he literally sweeps her off her feet and carries her to the bedroom like a bride on her wedding night.

He lowers her onto the bed as though she was a rose in a field of roses.

And then she props herself on her elbow and watches as he undresses by the bed. _Oh, my...the sight of his body._

"Do you have any idea of how alluring you look?" he asks breathlessly.

She deliberately bites her lip and shakes her head.

He closes his eyes as though taking a mental photograph of how she looks naked...on his bed. When he opens them again, they are blazing.

She's already deliriously turned on even though he's barely touched her.

He slowly crawls up the bed so that he's hovering over her. She sinks back on the pillow and is treated to the glorious view of the skylight that he so fondly talked about.

_"Wow!" _she gasps. The sight of thousands of crystal rain drops in the skylight seemed to be coming down at her yet were suspended in the air...creating a truly _stunning_ sight.

Fitz chuckles a little. "It's something else, isn't it?" His comment is casual, lighthearted.

"Wow!" she breathes, unable to take her eyes off the skylight. She can't imagine what it must be like to wake up every morning to such an amazing sight right above her head.

His fingers trail down her body, caressing, stroking cherishing her...moving all over her hips, her behind, and then down to her knee all while sucking and kissing her breasts.

Wow, she thinks, burying her fingers in his hair. Every single nerve ending in her body waves goodbye to the intellectual part of her brain.

Grasping her knee, he suddenly hitches her leg up, curling it over his hips. Olivia gasps as he rolled over so that now she's astride him.

His erection is overpowering beautiful. Without breaking eye contact, she takes his cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around him and sucking hard.

His hips flex so that he's deeper in her mouth and groans.

She circles his member with her hand happy to see that he's rock solid... and in one graceful movement she positions herself and sinks down onto him, slowly claiming him as hers.

He groans deeper in his throat, closing his eyes, lost in the exquisite sensation..._oh, God, she's so wet, so tight..._

It's absolutely divine the feel of him, stretching, filling her. _Oh, it's SO good... _

And she rocks back and forth gloriously searching for that sometimes elusive G-spot, relishing the fact that for the first time ever she's in control.

"Oh, baby" he moans holding her hips and then suddenly he sits up so that now they're nose to nose.

With a gasp she grabs his upper arms for support. The sensation is quite extraordinary... So full. She's so utterly lost in him, relishing the feel of him so deep inside...nothing else really matters.

He clasps her head with both hands and gazes deep into her eyes, burning with desire and kisses her with ardor until they're both breathless.

Suddenly, he rolls over again taking her with him so that now she's lying beneath him and she eagerly wraps her legs around his waist.

He stares down at her with adoring wonder; _this is the woman I love, the woman I adore._ He can't believe they're finally here in the home he's built for them to be together.

Would she feel cheap (like a mistress, a whore?) if he asked her to meet him here sometimes? Would she? He doesn't want her to feel that way...he only wants her to feel like a queen...he only wants her to feel his love for her.

And for a moment, just for a moment he wishes that there was no Mellie, no presidency and no one else in the world for that matter.

He pulls back and then moves into her again, so slow, so sweet. "You're mine, Olivia," he murmurs against her lips.

"Yes, yes...Yours," she says as she surrenders herself completely to his now relentless rhythm fueled by her words, savoring each push and pull, digging her nails onto his back.

His breathing is ragged, his movements becomes erratic as he thrusts deeper and deeper, losing himself in her.

And she comes hard around him, her muscles deliriously contracting. He stills, clutches her and follows suit, whispering her name.

Their breathing slows, their foreheads pressed together.

"Liv, I love you so much."

"I love you too," she smiles into his lips, wanting more than anything for this moment to last forever. Even though she's not supposed to love him, she can't help but be hopelessly in love with him.

They lie in each other's arms enjoying the post-coital afterglow in all it's glory, gazing up in wonder at the skylight above the bed.

"How are you feeling?" she turns to stroke his face. "it's been a roller-coaster of a day," she adds opening the door for him to talk about his loss. Yet, it still leaves him room to retreat in case he doesn't want to discuss it. I may be too new, too painful. Sometimes, people don't come to grips with the death of a loved one until sometime has gone by. Indeed, most times it takes a while to fully accept it, especially if the loss is sudden and unexpected.

"He was my son, my boy...and I was too busy to spend much time with him," he blurts out, surprising her.

"I'm sorry," she says in a soothing voice, gently running her knuckles across his cheek. What else can she say? She suspects that nothing she says will ease his pain. All she can do is let him know she's here for him.

"He was a great kid," he continues lost in thought. "He loved Dr. Seuss...and Thomas the train when he was little. " Somehow it's important to him that she know these things about his son. "He still loves Macaroni and cheese just with the same as when he was little...Karen teases him mercilessly for liking what she considers nursery food."

Olivia smiles weakly, all too aware that he used the present tense in that last statement.

"Sometimes he would play for hours quietly under my desk...and I would make a comment or two about his trains every once in a while. His eyes would light up like a Christmas tree. He continued playing...happy with just bits of attention, " his lips curving into a sad smile at the memory, "I always thought that was quite remarkable."

"He knew you loved him, Fitz," Olivia says with conviction. "He went on playing, knowing his daddy loved him," she concludes with unshed tears.

Fitz nods, a silent tear rolling down his cheek.

Olivia leans to softy plant featherlight kisses across his face.

"Thank you," he murmurs. It was a blessing to have her here with him, in the house he'd built for them...if only for just one night.

**A/N:** *****_Tomorrow is another day,_ reference to Scarlett's O'Hara's line in _Gone With the Wind._

**_If you liked this story, please review. I may continue this story.  
_**


	2. All of Me & All of You

**A/N:**

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews, all favorites and follows :)**

**Special thanks to umusarah and LoreneMichelle41 for their input and comments. **When I first posted it, it was supposed to be a one -shot, although somewhere in the back of my mind I thought I might continue yet did not have a definite idea where to take this. There are so many great scandal stories out there! Seriously, I wish I could read them all, but then I wouldn't have time to write. Anyhow, I wanted this fic to be about _what you wanted. _So I asked you. Thank you all; umusarah and lorenemichelle41 AND everyone who has left a review. Believe it or not, every single one of your comments (no matter how short) helped tremendously. _I hope you enjoy. **This story for you.**_

_Note: I borrowed a bit of the lyrics of song by John Legend.  
_

* * *

All of Me

_'Cause all of me_  
_ Loves all of you_  
_ Love your curves and all your edges_  
_ All your perfect imperfections_  
_ Give your all to me_  
_ I'll give my all to you_  
_ You're my end and my beginning_  
_ Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_ 'Cause I give you all of me_  
_ And you give me all of you, ohoh_

-John Legend-

Four hours later.

1:30 a.m.

Olivia wakes, her naked body molded to his in a spooning position, with him being the big spoon and she the little spoon. He's holding her tight, his hand hugging her belly. And in her absolute bliss, she feels a longing stir up inside her, the small lump of his erection pressed against the small of her back.

Looking at his relaxed expression as he sleeps, she's overcome by the powerful realization that no matter what happens, she will always love this man.

From their first meeting when he admitted, _"You're right, I would be lucky to have you." _Back then, the attraction between them had been painfully palpable.

_"I'm a man in love with an incredible woman," _she heard him say during a presidential debate, staring straight at her.

To them riding the elevator, nearly holding hands,_  
_

_"Just stand here with me for one minute. Let's not go back in there or talk or think or… For one minute we just stand here I'm not the candidate and you're not the campaign fixer, we're just us. One minute for just one minute…just…stand here."_

And she gave him the one minute he asked for, knowing full well she was giving him heart right then and there was no going back...the one minute that changed her life forever.

To their fingers interlocking- _Why didn't I meet you sooner? What can't of coward was I to marry her and not wait for you to show up." _His words alone having the power to turn her world upside down. _  
_

To them together at the hotel on the campaign trail- _"Just go in your room and close the door and we'll pretend this never happened."_

And she couldn't just walk away.

This man was her soul mate. She felt it in the warmth of his hand, the twinkle in his eyes which made her feel there was no one else in the universe but her, in the sound of his voice that captured her soul.

And even though it was inappropriate... she said his name, went to his room and surrendered to him like never before.

She's already tried everything to stop loving him, from refusing to take his calls to actively trying to replace him with another man. Yet nothing has worked.

Presently, she shifts to nuzzle against his chest, drinking in his nearness and her hand dives under the covers that were hanging loose around them to stroke his member.

Fitz opens his eyes, groggy at first. "Hmm," he hums. Even though he's sure it's not morning yet, he doesn't mind waking up to the intoxicating combination of the tenderness in her gaze mixed in with unguarded desire.

In fact, he thanks his lucky stars and God (if there is a God, he's not sure) for this one hell of an amazing woman.

"I"ll be right back," she says and heads for the bathroom.

When she comes back she finds him fully awake, his gaze greedily traveling down her body, dancing with delight.

She wets her lips and slowly strides back to her side of the bed. "Looks like you're pleased to see me," she stops, a long smile playing across her lips.

"Umm...I'm always pleased to see you," he murmurs taking in the absolute beauty of her nipples taut and erect, and of her naked body glistening in the semi-darkness of the room.

She slips in under the covers, in the same spooning position they had slept in most of the night, but a little higher so that his shoulders were below her armpits. He reached his hand under to cup her left breast and his right over her body to cup the right one. Then, he starts rolling both nipples between his thumbs and index finders.

Pushing the covers off the bed, he reaches over under her bottom to stroke her clit in circular motions. Realizing that she was already incredibly wet, he pushes two fingers inside.

"Ah," she gasps.

Yet the sweet sensation does not last long.

He surprises her by suddenly grasping her waist and pulling her underneath him, capturing her mouth in a ravaging kiss. It was a long, supreme kiss, in which man and woman have one being, two-in-one, conscious of nothing but each other.

She instantly melts and loses all sense of self. "Make love to me, Fitz," she pleads with of urgency against his lips, running her hands up and down his back, the magic of her touch stirring in him a clear sense of salacious wonder. "I want to feel you deep inside..." she continues, her hands down to his fine backside, the memory of him inside her washing over and triggering a rhythmic throbbing down in her sex. Right then, nothing would make her happier than a good old-fashioned quickie.

He regards her wit hooded eyes and with fierce sensual longing. Yet he holds himself in check as he wants more than anything to seize her, make her come to the brink of ecstasy and back. "Not so fast, Liv." Earlier their lovemaking although marvelous, had been over too soon. This time he was going to take it slow.

His tongue finds her neck, goes around that soft spot behind her ears that sends glorious shivers down her entire body.

He dips down to her breasts. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he sighs while teasing her nipples, pulling them, elongating them.

Eventually, he heads south, relentless, leaving her breathless; loving every curve, every edge, all her perfect imperfections.

she cradles his head. "Hmm..."

He continues his sensual attack, along the happy trail that leads to just above her clitoris. The very tip of his tongue mercilessly lingering just above her bikini line-stroking, kissing, caressing- for what seemed like an eternity.

"Oh, Fitz..." she moaned, firmly grasping his hair, wanting him to finally get... _there._

Instead, he moves up her body to meet her lips while his relentless fingers find her opening and linger _there_ for the longest time, driving her absolutely insane.

"Ahh," she moans into his mouth. "Please, please," she begs.

"Not yet...this time, we're taking it slow," he reminds her.

"Ahh," she moans again both in protest and in sheer pleasure, as his fingers continue to play at the entrance of her tunnel, certain that she would combust into a million pieces any minute now...

"I want to be inside you...deep inside, over and over... but not yet." He pushes two fingers inside her pussy, his thumb expertly stroking the folds, getting her wetter and wetter.

"Eyes open, "he commands.

She obeys. Wanting to feel his body flush against hers, she arches her hips to meet his but she's only met with frustration... he holds himself back and gets on his knees, his cock mercilessly lingering at the entrance of her throbbing tunnel.

She closes her eyes once again, lost in a world of riveting sensations. _Get there, please!_

Then, all of a sudden, he withdraws.

"Fitz!" she gasps, her entire body in shock. _This was cruel and unusual punishment._

"What do you want, Liv?" he teases.

"Aww..." She sighs, trying to catch her breath. "You..."

He pushes halfway inside her. Then, he withdraws again, his lips finding hers.

"Hmm...Where?"

She groans...it's pure agonizing pleasure. "Ah...Deep...deep inside.."

"Open your eyes, Liv " he insists, wanting to see the depths of her raw desire surging through her.

Olivia blinks up at him, her heart hammering, her blood pulsating through her body. She wants nothing but for him to put an end to this delicious torture...and to feel him deep inside her at once. _Oh, God...please_! She arches her body once again.

After what seems like an eternity, he pins her wrists above her head, easing into her ever so slowly; filling her and claiming her. Desperation catches up with her, it's force knowing no bounds, a sense of pleasure that was almost painful. _Faster, harder!_

Once fully inside her, he stills, his face intense. "You're mine, Liv" he whispers.

"Y-yes, yes...yours," she whimpers.

Like a stallion unleashed into an open field, he pushes forward and his rhythm accelerates to incredible heights.

She groans loudly, her will submitting to his, relishing his sudden ferocity. YES! This is _exactly_ what she wanted, this was what she was made for...

He tries to hold back some, afraid of hurting her, as his thrusts were now faster and wildly erratic. But she would have none of that...she continues to urge him on, her entire body demanding for him to take her, make her his.

Her earth shattering orgasm came loudly as she screamed out his name, her internal muscles quivering and wrapping around him, bringing on his own sweet release.

Afterwards, she holds him, lovingly kissing his ear and his face as he empties himself inside her. She loves this almost as much as the most exciting parts of their love making.

"I love you," he says, his heart full of wonder. He's never felt anything even remotely like this before, their sense of connection if anything had gotten stronger now more than ever.

"I love you," she lets out a contented sigh and nuzzles against his chest, not ready to let go of him just yet. She wants their wonderful connection to last forever.

_Post-coital Blissss.._..

Yet all good things must come to an end. Eventually, he pulls out of her and rolls to his side of the bed bringing her with him.

Olivia **lays** in his arms, listening to his heavily beating heart, feeling safe and protected.

"I love you so much," she whispers again. Indeed, she loves him so much she can't imagine her life without him. She loves him so much it frightens her.

She can't ignore all that has happened. Just the events of the past week alone-enough for a lifetime of drama-play out in her mind like an old record stuck, skipping.

She knows now more than ever, that something _must_ change.

She thinks and thinks, unable to sleep.

Yes, she loves Fitzgerald Grant and will fight for their love rather than take the easy way out and run away. But she will not continue playing the mistress role.

With that thought, Olivia smiles. She's at peace now.

And now, she can't wait until morning...and see what he thinks of her plan.

**A/N:**

**Please take the time to leave your comments **(btw, they don't have to be the length of a college dissertation). _I'm open to constructive criticism, questions and suggestions and will answer them to the best of my ability._ I'm constantly looking for ways to improve my writing. That's one thing I love about this website, that it allows us fanfic writers to get much needed feedback. And that's really the best way we fanfic writers can write better stories for you!

**This is my story only in the sense that I'm writing it, but this story is really for you! Without you, there is no story! **

_Again, your comments, suggestions, opinions, requests...very much welcomed!_**  
**


	3. I Will Wait For You

**A/N:**

**Kbrow: thanks for your suggestions and support!**

**Readers: welcome to the third installment of this fic. During the short hiatus, I went back and created chapter titles for the previous two chapters :) **

**I probably should have taken extra time to revise, but I really wanted to get this chapter out before next Thursday! Hmm...I wonder what Shonda has in store for us. Let's keep our fingers crossed!**

* * *

_I Will Wait for You_

That night, having Olivia by his side had helped regulate his breathing and eased the pain in his heart, allowing him to get a good night's rest. And for that he's grateful.

He wakes early the next morning, at the crack of dawn. Thoughts of Jerry come back to haunt him, yet he gets dressed on autopilot, pushes those thoughts away for they seem so incredibly unreal.

Olivia...she's the light at the end of the tunnel.

Standing beside the bed, he gazes down at her as she sleeps...he could watch her forever and never get tired of it.

_Good morning, sleepy head._

She wakes, his handsome face is the first thing she sees. She knows that it will take a while for him to recover from the loss of his son, but at least (thankfully) the haunted look on his face so painfully evident when when she arrived in Vermont appeared to be gone. He looks very presidential in his sharp navy suit, white shirt and navy tie... hot leader of the free world. And she's once again struck by the powerful realization that no matter what happens, she will always love this man.

"What time is it?" She yawns, stretching, not wanting to leave the comfort of her pillow.

It's shortly after 6:00 am.

He's gotta go. He's already put off his victory speech. Cyrus was very unhappy about that to put it mildly. It's scheduled for 9:30. But there's the prep work.

His ever present _Blackberry_ buzzes. "Gotta go, baby," he leans in and rubs his nose against hers.

The scent of his aftershave is divine. "Hmm..." she stretches out beneath him her limbs pleasurably tight from their lovemaking. " Stay."

His lips brush hers. "As tempting as you are I have to go," he stands erect. When he finally glances at his phone he realizes it's Cyrus sending him an attachment with a copy of his speech.

While he's busy reading his text message, Olivia puts on a white robe that Fitz had laid out for her and heads for the restroom. On the way, she finds the lights on inside the two large his and hers walk in closets. Obviously Fitz had wanted for her to check them out.

The two closets shared a wall but other than that were very individual in their layout. The furnishings in _His_ closet showcased the beauty of dark mahogany and _Hers_ were predominantly white, surrounded by mirrors and with a spiral stair case that lead to a second level.

Even though she's curious to see what was up there, she goes to the inviting white couch in the middle of the floor space and plops down. In awe, she gazes at the incredible array of choices. It seemed that nearly every outfit had been purchased in _every_ color imaginable color. What's more, there's a whole section of the closet showcasing a whole attire in various shades of white in the latest styles, all meticulously organized.

Her cell phone vibrates from a deep pocket of her robe, bringing her out of her spell.

Checking for messages is like a reflex, especially this early in the morning. You never really know, you might actually miss a crucial piece of breaking news during the wee hours of the night. Thank goodness she could count on Abby to bring her up to speed on the latest developments...

Yes, it's gotta be Abby demanding to know when she's getting to the office.

Except...darn, it's only an advertisement from Sprint. A reality check reveals that Abby doesn't even know that Olivia is coming back to Pope & Associates.

Ah...she will have to send her a text later to let her know she was coming...except she didn't know exactly when... she'd have to sort some things out first.

Next, she freshens up and selects an outfit from the closet: a black pencil skirt and a white satin top.

Back in the bedroom she finds a note on the bed from Fitz saying: "Meet me downstairs for breakfast. Love, Fitz."

She smiles a little, at least they'll be able to talk some this morning.

A few minutes later, she finds Fitz on the phone in the kitchen sitting on a corner breakfast booth with a view to the garden.. he's talking to Cyrus in a loud voice. She sits across from him and he hangs up a minute or so later.

She notes that someone has set the table. There's eggs, bacon, hash-browns and coffee. Fitz? Did he just cook her breakfast? she's in awe. As far as she knows there's no one else in the house.

"That man...is infuriating..." he hisses referring to Cyrus, handing Olivia a paper copy of a loquacious speech.

She can't help but prep him. "Fitz, The nation knows your mourning. Just keep it short and to the point...and you'll be just fine," She tells him, taking a sip of her coffee. " I agree you ought to say something about looking forward to sitting down with Sally and working together on moving this country forward... Oh, and thank your campaign team and volunteers." She takes a few bites of her eggs and hashbrowns. "Hmm...this is delicious!" she smiles at him.

He nods in agreement. "Hey, " his voice softens. "I just wanted to fix something for you..." smiling, "sometimes, I find that cooking is sort of therapeutic."

Huh? She certainly did not know this about him but finds it endearing.

They eat in while engaging in small talk. Then, Fitz pushes his plate away. He's mostly pushed the food around in his plate. Olivia could tell he was distracted.

"Fitz...we've got to talk about us."

Maybe now _is not_ the greatest time, he thinks.

"I've been doing some thinking... I think we..."

"I'm divorcing Mellie," he cuts in just in case she's thinking of leaving him.

_You can't leave Mellie now_..._no, I wouldn't want you if you did._

No, she can't tell him to leave Mellie. Guilt settles...that's why she told him about Mellie and Big Jerry to begin with.

"I'm divorcing Mellie...There's no way I can stay with her...you know that, don't you? " he reiterated. "Perhaps not right now...but I will."

She's heard this before. She's feeling like they're on once again on the same merry-go around.

Olivia leaves the table to stand by the tall window panes with a magnificent view to the garden, her body partially turned away from him.

He's beside her in a flash.

Somehow, her plans from the night before are growing weaker by the second. She takes a deep breath. "This needs to be the last time we're together like this...until you're a free man," she murmurs, feeling his hot breath so close to her ear.

"No...meet me here tonight...and we'll talk."

Olivia takes a step back, meeting his gaze. "We can't go on like this anymore..." she states with fierce determination. Seeing him take a step forward in pacifying mode, she takes yet another step back. She needs the physical distance between them. It's the only way she can go through with this, it's the only way she can think clearly.

"I can't..." she swallows hard. "I can't see you any more, Fitz...not until you're a free man...if we're gonna be together...It has to be this way. I'm sick and tired of being the scandal." It was one thing to be a crisis manager in other people's lives...and an entirely different thing to continue living her personal life in the perpetual upheaval of a crisis

Fitz lowered his eyes for a moment. He recognizes that Olivia has taken the brunt of the consequences of their affair...including putting up with Mellie's malicious verbal attacks.

"It has to be this way..." Olivia continued in a subdued tone. she's thinking that they can't possibly continue seeing each other until he's divorced, even dating platonic-ally would be out of the question, their love was like a runaway train furiously burning its way across the tracks.**  
**

"I don't want the world and your children to see me as the one who broke up your marriage." This was so true...especially if she was ever going to have a fairly good relation with his kids. But mostly, being apart for a little while would give her some time to heal and come back into Fitz' life in a position of strength, with her head held up high.

"I don't like this..." Fitz finally says, his expression just on the verge of anger. The next few months were going to be pure hell without her. He recalls her telling him about Mellie and Big Jerry. _I wouldn't want you knowing what you know and left her know._ "SO...your solution is for me to go back to Mellie and try to be a family," The mere thought made him sick to his stomach. Never again would he find himself playing the role of dutiful husband to Mellie."Why is it Olivia that every time we make some progress you somehow find someway to sabotage it?"

Olivia just stares at him long and hard. She'd been a fool to even think he would go along with her plan just like that. How could she forget that in their relationship, he always called the shots?

Fitz's cell phone vibrates in his pocket. It must be Cyrus. He doesn't have much time now. What the heck, he's the president after all. That darn press conference will have to wait, he decides ignoring the call.

After a long silence when time appeared to be still, "How long...?" he asks barely able to contain his irritation.

"At least three months," she quickly answers and he knows the time frame is part of a well thought out plan.

He makes a mental calculation. When would be the soonest he could get a divorce? This was November. Papers could be filed after the Christmas holidays... get them signed a month or so after inauguration day? That is if all went well and Mellie did cooperate. He rubbed his temples, deep in thought. Well, now that she had Andrew there was a good chance she might agree...although she sure as hell loved her position as first lady...

In the meantime Olivia and he would not see each other for three whole months? This puts them about a month past inauguration day, he realizes.

She's thinking that for whatever it's worth, the public's memory is short. Therefore, any rumors of her and Fitz or what not will be forgotten at the end of those three months. It would be like a fresh start, starting anew.

That's what they needed: a new start...without the scandal of an ongoing affair.

Fitz _does not_ agree. He can't help but feel that a lot could happen during that time... and he thinks of Jake. His eyes darken and his brow furrows into a deep crease. Dammit! Just the thought of her with Jake made him hyperventilate.

For a moment, they both get a glimpse of the plane that is to take Olivia back home, the sound of the engine resonating as loud as the beating of their hearts.

"So...in the meantime, " his voice starts to take on an aggressive/desperate tone. _So, what about Jake?** " **_You just go on sleeping with Jake?**"**

She feels offended. "It's over between me and Jake. " Olivia quickly replies and then heads to the living room where she'd left her handbag the night before. He follows her at a fast pace. "I will wait for you, Fitz," she turns to meet his gaze, clutching her Prada bag.

Suddenly, she bridges the distance between them. She can't stand to see the hopeless look in his eyes. "I will wait for you, fitz...I love you... I love you so much, " she reassures him, tracing his lips with her fingertips.

His expression relaxes some, the look in her eyes is so pure and sincere, it takes his breath away. Somehow, he finds his voice, "I love you, Liv." Maybe it could work, he thinks. At least she's not walking away from their relationship... _this is not a goodbye._

And there they stood gazing into each other's eyes for the longest time and then he pulled her into his arms into a long embrace... no unhappiness and no demands...no fairly tale endings, _just yet._

Most reluctantly, Olivia pulls away. She heads outside into the cool morning air and boards the plane that will take her back home. She didn't know what lay ahead, the road was to be a bumpy one that was for sure. But she was ready to face whatever lay ahead.

**A/N:**

Readers: I'm thinking of _perhaps_ continuing this story. Part of me does think that it could also end right here too. If I do decide to continue, _most likely_ will be as a new story unless I decide to change the story title.

In any event, **If you're following this story, I will send you a link with the new story title when it's available. _ Suggestions are very much welcomed. _**

**Thanks for reading, and for your awesome support :)**


End file.
